


"Don't Stick It Out If You Ain't Gonna Use It"

by inkandchocolate



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's giddy at the premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't Stick It Out If You Ain't Gonna Use It"

**Author's Note:**

> Icon ficlet for waltzingalong, based on this icon:

Everyone is giddy, which was nothing new for this group. Since they got the word that the movie was a go, they'd all been floating about two inches from the ceiling. It made for a long, entertaining time - if you can call the sheer number of takes it required the day they shot the opening scene to get both Sean and Nathan to stop fucking around and get serious before someone, possibly Ron or Gina, killed them both with chopsticks. Now that they'd wrapped, now that it was opening night, there was something else to fuel the giddiness.

Desperate to cling to the closeness that had colored the months spent shooting, Sean is so wired that even Nathan is raising an eyebrow at his behavior. He leans over to Adam, nudges him and smirks. "What the hell did you put in that boy's drink?"

"That is what you call a natural high," Adam says as he waves to the group of girls lined up and squealing, all of them wearing knitted orange hats with earflaps. And pompoms on top. The level of hysteria rises to fever pitch and Nathan laughs.

"Yeah, ok, now tell me what you put in his drink. He's tweaked." He puts his arm around Adam's shoulder and turns him towards the other side of the crowd where Sean appears to be fondling Summer's breast. Which is patently ridiculous, of course. He'd sooner grab Alan by the balls. Speaking of… Nathan turns to look for Alan and finds him safely away from the bouncing ball of insanity currently known as Sean.

Adam chuckles and kisses Nathan's cheek loudly, a moment captured in flashes and saved for all posterity in digital bits. "As ye sow, so shall ye reap," Adam says and claps Nathan on the shoulder hard enough to make him sway off balance.

"Thank you Father, what the fuck?" Nathan straightens his jacket and raises an eyebrow.

"You started it, you go fix it. Or, you know, let him make an ass of himself." He smiles and makes his way over to Alan and Gina, big smiles all around. Bigger when he whispers to them what's happening.

Nathan sighs and walks over to Sean as Summer makes her escape, claiming an urgent need to check her makeup. She stares at Nathan with a meaningful glare as she walks away, jerking her head towards Sean, the message clear - get a leash on him.

Sean whirls when Nathan says his name, his eyes crinkled at the corners, his face alight with that manic smile. "Hey, there you are," he says in that low key tone, as if he doesn't look like he could light up half the theater if you shoved a cord up his ass right now. He hugs Nathan, laughing at the encouraging squeals from the fans. "They love us."

"Of course they do," Nathan says with a wide smile to the masses. He lowers his head and whispers against Sean's ear. "You wanna share a secret with me?"

Sean giggles. There's no other word for it. "Sharing's good. I'm a big fan of sharing." He leans in again and Nathan blinks at the nudge of the unmistakable feeling of wood against his hip.

"Sharing like that is not what I had in mind," he says.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Sean says with a sigh and a tilt of his head. His face, always pretty, seems to be more so right now. Or maybe Nathan has a contact high. Whatever the cause, he stares and feels another bump, Sean's dick reminding him that it's there and happy about the whole thing.

"You wanna put that away?" Nathan asks and Sean drops his head back and laughs out loud.

"Define 'away'," he says and sticks his tongue out, pink and wet. Entrancing. Enticing. Erotic… lots of words that begin with 'E.'

Nathan grabs Sean by the shoulder, turning him a few degrees towards the approaching paparazzi. His fingers clutch Sean's shoulder, digging in just hard enough to make him stand up straighter. "You and I are gonna have to have a long talk very soon," he murmurs.

Sean turns to look at him. His smile twitches, falls, then comes back again in full force. "That sounds educational."

"Don't bet on it." Nathan clears his throat. "You ever hear that old saying about not sticking anything out you weren't going to use?"

Sean's cheeks turn faintly pink. "I stand corrected. **That** sounds highly educational."

Nathan grins, crinkles in the corners of his eyes. "Could be."


End file.
